Baby Now You Do
by LadyBarlow
Summary: The aftermath of the trial and the future of our two beloved characters. Will it be happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first Carter fic. Sorry if its pants but i tried my best so be kind. The title is taken from a song by Lana del Ray ;) all mistakes are mine. I do not own Carla or Peter coz if I did there would have been sexy time wayyyyyyy before now! Enjoy and please review. **

She sat on the sofa; her hair fell into her face, hiding her devastation. Her cheeks were laced with the remainder of the mornings mascara; her hair mattered from the oceans of tears that had fallen down her cheeks. She tried not to listen to them talking as if she wasn't there. She wasn't there. She wasn't anywhere. Everything had shattered with the uttering of two words. Those Two words that made her sick, afraid, angry, empty and broken. Numb. She heard footsteps pacing over her wooden floor as she tried to block out the words.

"He can't get away with this, I mean how can he walk free." bellowed the voice.

"This isn't helping windin' yourself up like this." replied the voice of reason.

She began tapping her feet anxiously trying not to pay attention to what was being said, trying not to hear those two words. But those two words were ringing through her mind like the repetitive strike of Big ben at 12 o, clock**. 'Not Guilty' 'Not Guilty' 'Not Guilty'**

"I mean where is the justice system these days? None existent that's flamin where. The victim is left in this state while the rapist goes free." The voice was becoming laced with anger.

She winced at the term rapist. He wasn't a rapist though was he? She was a liar and he was the victim.

"Look put the kettle on and stop pacin' you aren't helpin yourself you know, or her for that matter."

**'Not guilty' 'Not Guilty' 'Not Guilty'** the words were getting louder in her head as she rubbed her temples.

"I tell you what I will do, I'll help HIM. I'll help him get what he fucking deserves!" He shouted and banged his hand on the worktop.

"ENOUGH!" she stood up and slammed her cup onto the coffee table. Both Peter and Michelle looked at her stunned with the sudden outburst. She hadn't uttered a word for at least an hour.

"Im sorry love but…" Peter started.

"Oh he's sorry" She said as tears began to roll out of her swollen red eyes and down her cheeks once more. "Well, it was you and your messin around that have got us ere, got ME ere." She yelled.

"Carla, I don't understand…" he whimpered at her.

"I told ya we had to play it safe but no. And now look what's happened. You couldn't wait could ya? I've waited over a bloody year while you were busy deciding between me and your wife and you couldn't wait another 2 weeks. But let's face it you've always been a selfish pig." She said nastily.

"Carla that's not fair." He said quietly looking down at the floor.

"FAIR? FAIR. I'll tell ya what's not fair the fact that every noise, every bang I hear petrifies the life out of me. The fact that he's taken EVERYTHING from me and is walkin about like he's won the premiership. Ive just relived all that for nothing! So don't you talk to me about fair!" she tried to choke back her tears.

"I know you're angry, but I'm here for you. I'm gonna make this right for us."

"Us? Ha that's a joke. There is no us Peter." She spat at him.

"What are you sayin?" He said, his voice breaking, his eyes filling with tears. She grabbed her jacket and stormed past him towards the door. She turned back.

"Let's face it Peter, you and I both know why I have ended up in this mess, YOU! It's always you. Frank did this to me because of you and now he's got away with it because of you! GO TO HELL!" She stormed out of the flat and slammed the door in his face.

He stood glued to the spot as he swallowed back his tears. He couldn't believe what she had just said to him. He knew she was right of course, but hearing the love of his life say those things physically broke him as he fell back against the kitchen side. He put his hand to his forehead.

"Look she's just upset peter ok, I'll go after her." Michelle said to him as she reached for his shoulder. He nodded as he watched Michelle leave the apartment after Carla…

"A large bottle of vodka please." Carla uttered at the shop keeper from behind her hair. She paid for the vodka, politely uttered her thankyous and walked towards the nearest 'urban garden' to sit and drink her medicine. She knew that if he couldn't make her feel better, then her other best friend was all she had left. She unscrewed the top and took a big swig and then another. She smiled as the familiar burning sensation trickled down her throat. She knew in about half an hour the pain she was feeling would be replaced by nothing. Why had she said those things to him? The only thing in her life that made sense, that made her feel safe? Ultimately, she was angry at him for not having his realisation about her before she had met Frank. Frank. She gagged at the name and took another huge gulp of the vodka. Now everyone thought that they had been at it the whole time and believed Frank's malicious lies. She sat and stewed over her thoughts and intermittently gulped her vodka. Her phone was constantly ringing between Peter and Michelle and her thumb was becoming sore from pressing the cancel button.

After an hour or so, she decided it was time to go home. The bottle was empty, her head was spinning and she was tired. She stood up and fell back down immediately. She was struggling to stand, let alone walk. Eventually she picked herself up and began to walk. She found herself walking via the street. She held on to the stone wall as she rounded the corner of the Rovers and walked slap bang into someone.

"Sorry" She uttered from behind her hair, the stench of alcohol filling the air.

"Well, well, well Mrs Connor, or should I call you Barlow now?" She knew that voice in an instant. It was Frank…

She grabbed on to the wall as if to protect herself from him and turned her head away from him. She began to physically shake at his presence. Inside she was screaming for help, but nothing would come out of her mouth. He moved closer to her and she could feel him breathing on her neck.

"So, where's my apology? I knew you were having it away with him." He breathed nastily against her on purpose.

"Please" She whimpered at him and huddled closer to the wall.

"Please what? Forget you are a lying little slut? You could have ruined my life and now you are going to pay, you are both going to pay!" He whispered with a venomous tone to his voice, although he didn't raise it beyond a dull hush. Carla sobbed out loud.

"Carla? CARLA! Get the hell away from her you piece of scum!" It was Michelle she came running over just as Carla collapsed to the floor in relief, drunkenness and sheer terror.

"Michelle thank god I just found her like this I was trying to get her phone to call Peter but "  
>"Don't even think about bringing your charade to me Foster. I know what you are Rapist, now get the hell away from us!" Screamed Michelle.<p>

"Michelle, Im just trying to help. I hate seeing her like this and" He said falsely, playing up to the character he had been acting out for so long.

"I swear to god if you don't back off." Michelle spat.

"Let me help you get her up." He went to grab her arm and Carla freaked out. She was so frightened it was as if he had got her against the door and was ripping her underwear off all over again!

"GET AWAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" She screamed, sobbed, cried and shouted all at the same time. Michelle didn't know what to do as Carla started kicking out she suddenly jumped up and started pushing Frank backwards. She punched him in the face once and then he put his arms up to protect himself.

"Carla stop! CARLA!" Michelle yelled, but Carla was like a woman possessed. She carried on hitting him and pushing him, tears streaming down her face, grunts echoing the street from her gritted teeth.

"WHAT THE FUCK? GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD" Right on cue Peter came running from over the street. He pushed frank back grabbed Carla by her waist as she lunged forward again. She then realised there were a pair of arms around her waist and elbowed Peter with full force in his ribs. She didn't even know who Peter was she just wanted to make the man before her pay for what he had done to her. Peter groaned and bent double in pain as Michelle moved forward to make an attempt to grab Carla again.

"Just run Frank, just run!" screamed Michelle. He just stood there taking the blows as if taunting Carla to hit him again. Peter eventually came round and grabbed Carla's arms from behind her. She tried again to use her elbow before trying to kick him backwards.

"CARLA! LEAVE HIM! NOW!" Peter yelled angrily. Her breathing was rapid and her fight was relentless. Peter realised he needed to get in front of her so she could see him. He let go of her waist and kept one of her arms behind her back.

"Carla, it's me. Stop! It's Ok. I'm here." Suddenly she saw him as she looked into his eyes. She realised what was going on, where she was and that her soul mate was standing before her, the emptiness in her eyes reflecting back at her from his. She put her arms around his waist and collapsed into him sobbing.

"It's ok sweetheart, I'm here nobody is going to hurt you again. EVER!" She squeezed him tighter as his shirt absorbed her sobs and tears. Frank wiped away the blood from his split lip and stared at Peter. Peter looked up and met his glare with pure hatred. Frank smirked at Peter before winking at him.

"I will end you!" Mouthed Peter at him, so Carla wouldn't hear.

"Bring it on" Frank said slyly, turned his back and slowly walked away…..

**There you go hope ive done em proud. Please review if you want more :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so heres chapter 2. Sorry if its pants, but I needed to address Leanne and as I don't watch her intently like I do Carter, its quite difficult. I hope you like. As always Peter and Carla arent mine, although I wish they were. All mistakes are mine though :) **

He lay awake watching the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest. Her head was resting on his chest, her arm casually draped around his waist. He tenderly drew circles on her naked shoulder, losing himself in the softness of her skin. Her eyes were red and puffy from where she had been crying yet she still looked beautiful. He had finally got her to sleep about an hour ago, after she had been awake all night. He knew it must be morning, as he could see the faint glow of sunlight through the blinds. Just as his attention was elsewhere, he felt her tense up against him. Her hand screwed up into a tight fist and she started to shake, she was dreaming. He could see the pain and torture on her face and it broke his heart. He didn't know whether to wake her or leave her, she needed her rest. He noticed a tear silently fall from her closed eye, and he tenderly wiped it away as he shook his head.

"Nooooooo" she murmoured followed by "Peter"

He gently stroked her hair "Shhhh its ok baby I'm here" he whispered. He felt her slowly relax against him, as she snuggled in closer wrapping her leg over his. Even subconsciously he was her touchstone, her life. She needed him more than ever and he wasn't about to let her go. She was insanely beautiful, and he still couldn't believe she was in love with him. Him. An alcoholic waster. But he was her alcoholic waster, and he grinned at the thought.

Suddenly, he heard the buzzer go, which brought him back down to earth. He knew Michelle would answer it, but he knew that it would be more than likely something to do with him. He slowly moved Carla off him and she stirred but didn't wake up. He grabbed his t shirt and jeans and quickly got dressed. He came out of the bedroom at the exact moment she burst through the door.

"Well this all looks very cosey." She said. It was Leanne.

"Look Im sorry love, I was coming round to see you but she's had a rough night."

"SHE's had a rough night? SHE? What kind of night do you think your wife and child have had peter? You make me SICK!" she yelled. He looked to the floor and winced. He still cared about Leanne and he hated to see her hurting.

"Im sorry" he said.

"I knew it! I knew it all along and Ive been an idiot. How stupid am I? Believing you were doing really well with your alcohol when all the time you were just doing her. I was so proud of you Peter, I loved you so much." She choked back as tears began free falling from her eyes. He put his hands into his pockets and shook his head. He felt sick. He didn't notice the figure standing in the bedroom doorway, and neither did Leanne. She was wearing a cami and joggers, which made her small frame look even smaller. She leant against the door and listened intently.

"Lea, Im so sorry, truly Im sorry" He moved towards her and she held out her hand to stop him.

"yeah well you know what, so am I Peter. Sorry that you got tangled up in her lies, sorry that you fell for her poison" she was really shouting at him now.

"Shhh keep your voice down" He said sternly.

"But mostly im sorry that you answered your damn phone when she was crying help, sorry that we came around to 'rescue' her AND SORRY THAT WE DIDN'T JUST LEAVE HER HERE TO ROT!" Peter had never seen Leanne so angry, but he was done being sorry. Nobody talked about Carla like that, nobody.

"You are out of order Leanne, I want you to leave please." He spat at her.

"I don't care what you want anymore." She replied.

"Look, I cant help the way I feel. I care about you Lea, I love you but Im in love with Carla and I cant keep ignoring it."

"LIKE HELL YOU LOVE ME!" She screamed.

"Shhhhhhh you'll wake Carla." He said angrily.

"Too late for that innit." Said Carla as she emerged from where she had been standing. She walked out of the bedroom with her arms folded. Her usual flawless appearence was no where to be seen. Leanne didnt know what to say now they were both standing before her.

"Look Im sorry Leanne, I didnt want you to find out like that. But believe me, everything I said about Frank was true." Carla said as she stood by the side of Peter.

"Truth? coming from your mouth, thats a joke! You're a poisonous liar Carla. One day this will all come back at you mark my words. I hate you. You are nothing but a vile slut." Leanne shouted with so much venom she actually took Peter by surprise. Carla turned around and flopped down on the sofa, holding her head in her hands.

"THATS ENOUGH!" Peter yelled at Leanne.

"Oh believe me Peter, I havent even started yet." she pushed him backwards as she turned and left the building...

Later on that evening, Peter was sat watching TV, when Carla emerged from the bedroom. She looked stunning. She was wearing a long figure hugging top with her usual boots and leggings. Her hair was glossy and she had strategically placed random ringlets in the ends. Inside, Carla was empty and hollow, but she wasnt going to show it. She was carla Connor, the hard faced cow with the dirty laugh.

"WOW" mouthed Peter, as he sat open mouthed looking at her.

"Come on Barlow, we are going out!" She said smiling. He looked confused.

"Out? love I dont think thats such a good idea." He replied tenderly.

"Oh listen Peter Im sick of hiding, sick of feeling guilty. Im the victim here ya know." She retaliated nastily. He looked back at her with sadness before turning away hurt to watch the TV again. Carla realised her words stung his soul, so she walked over and sat on his knee.

"Plus Ive gone to all this trouble for ya to show me off now 'ant I." She put her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. Peter responded with hunger as his tongue danced with hers. She looked stunning and he wanted her. He didnt intend the kiss to get so heated but he couldnt help it. His hand traced up and down her hourglass figure, before he found his way up her top and under her bra.

"Darlin we dont have desert before the main meal." she joked. He laughed and kissed her again.

"Yeah but when the desert is as tasty as you, its hard to resist." He replied. She tapped him playfully before getting up.

"Come on, we wont get anywhere at this rate, you can have your desert later." With that Peter stood up, playfully tapped her backside and went to get ready...

They decided to go for something to eat at the Bistro, they weren't quite ready to face the Rovers yet. As they rounded the corner of the street, Carla's grip on Peter's hand grew incredibly tight. Her palm was sweating as she grabbed on as if her life depended on it. There was no hiding her fear from Peter. He knew it was all an act, but he wanted to play along anyway. He constantly watched her from the corner if his eye, glancing over when she wasnt looking. He stopped them outside the bistro and turned her around.

"You ready for this love?" he asked cautiously.

"Ready as Ill ever be." She said quietly. He kissed her tenderly before protectively grabbing her hand.

"Lets do this" He said, grinning...

**There you go. Hope you liked. Please review if you want me to carry on, or not, either way. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys you are all wonderful. Therefore I have written chapter 3 as a reward for your kind words. Enjoy. Oh and this is for all my gorgeous Alliettes on twitter, yes that's you Leah 3 :) **

Peter opened the door and entered the bistro with Carla following him, gripping his hand. She was attempting to hide behind him whilst asking herself why she had thought this was a good idea. Then she saw Nick behind the bar and swallowed hard. She took a deep breath, let go of Peter's hand and marched towards Nick.

"Can we have a table for 2 please?" She asked.

"You have gotta be kidding!" He replied.

"Do I look like Im kiddin. We have as much right to be here as anyone else." Peter loved to see carla like this, but sensed he should step in.

"Is there a problem?" Peter asked Nick, sending him a look of hatred.

"Fine. Im not serving you." Nick finished and marched over to tell his waitress to seat them in a booth out of the way, he didnt want to look at them. Carla took Peter's hand as they snaked their way through the tables and chairs. Some of the local residents were having dinner or drinks and they stopped to stare at them as they past. Carla began to get angry inside, but she swallowed it back down and continued to strut through the restaurant with her man close behind. Tracy was sat at the bar drowning her sorrows and she turned to face them with a silly grin on her face.

"Oh great" Peter said under his breath.

Tracy raised her glass of wine towards them and called "Allright bro" Over to him, which he promptly ignored. They sat down in the booth and Carla noticed that the resident pentioners club were seated just behind.

"Are you Ok love?" Peter asked concerned.

"Will you stop flamin askin me that, I need a wine." She replied. He raised his eyebrow at her, "Sorry darlin" She said as she lent over and kissed him softly on the lips. "Im fine, Ive got you an't I?" she added. He smiled at her and put his hand on her thigh under the table.

"I love you." He mouthed at her. She smiled as she melted at his words. It was so great to finally show her affection for him in public, although she was conscious of the stares from the locals.

They ordered their food and ate whilst chatting, trying to forget everyone else in the room. Peter loved how she would randomly start playing with his ears whilst she was talking to him. He just gazed at her beauty, having to remind himself that she was actually his now. He wasn't normally an affectionate person but he just ached to touch her all the time, in some way. He needed some part of their bodies to be touching, to feel comfort that they were connected physically. Carla on the other hand was trying her best not to think about the trial, yet those two words still echoed through her mind. Out there somewhere, Frank was laughing, enjoying himself, waiting for that moment to get payback like he had told her. She shuddered at the thought. ***not guilty***

"Earth to Carla." Peter said as he tickled her knee under the table, she jumped and looked afraid. "Shit, sorry love." Peter said guiltily.

"I was miles away then, sorry." She replied in a mono tone.

"Shall we get off love, you look knackered." He reached over and tucked a ringlet of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah ok" She sighed. She stood up as he helped her put her jacket on. He turned to her and took hold of both her hands,

"Ill go take care of the bill and pop to the loo then I want my dessert." He winked at her and she flashed him her gorgeous smile. "Will you be ok?"

"Yep Im a big girl Peter, Ill go wait by the door." He laughed and made his way to the toilet. She stood at the edge of the bar and started fiddling with the zip on the sleeve of her leather jacket. Her hair fell either side of her face, it was now when she realised how much she needed Peter. She was lost without him, she felt empty. Tracy noticed Carla and raised her glass from the other end of the bar "Allright sis." She called sarcastically.

"Alright Tracy" Replied Carla nervously.

"Ere cheers for takin some of the spotlight off me, I hope you know what you're lettin yourself in for with my darlin brother." Tracy scoffed.

"Oh its my pleasure." Carla replied and turned around just as the Bistro door opened and a suit walked into the restaurant. Carla froze on the spot. She backed up against the bar as far as she could. The colour drained from her face and she gagged as he smirked at her.

"Evening Mrs Connor." He said, the smirk lighting up his face. She tried to back further into the bar but she couldnt. "How are you? You look better than the other night when I saw you I was concerned." He said loud enough for people to hear his concern. He stepped closer and took hold of her fingers with his, just sly enough for nobody to see. He whispered "You look ravishing. Just remember Carla Im going to be around every corner you turn." She wanted to scream for Peter, hit frank, get him away from her but the intense fear stopped her from moving a muscle. It was like she had be turned into a statue by his mere presence.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER NOW!" Yelled Peter as he came crashing through the restaurant. He knocked into a table sending drinks everywhere. Frank let go of Carla just at the last minute so Peter could see he had been touching her. Carla fell back onto a stool covering her mouth as Peter pushed Frank against the wall.

"Peter, I was just telling her I wanted to put this behind us that's all,we are bound to see each other from time to time." Again saying it loud enough for everyone to hear. Peter put his arm against Frank's neck and held him against the door.

"NEVER touch her again, do you hear me RAPIST!" Peter was realing with anger as Nick came out of the kitchen.

"You know she liked it..." Frank whispered in Peter's face. With that Peter grabbed him by the throat and started to strangle him. "YOU BASTARD!" He shouted. All at once Nick came running to pull Peter away, as Sally walked through the door.

"What the hell?" She said. Nick managed to get Peter off Frank and he stood back and glared at him, the adrenaline pumping through his system.

"I was trying to call a truce and this psycopath just flipped at me." Frank said slyly, "We have to live in the same area and I was just trying to make it easier for us."

"YOU LIAR!" Peter went to go at Frank again. Carla stood and pulled his jacket. She was still petrified but she was going to use the one thing that she knew would get to Frank, jealousy. He was so jealous of Peter and in his own twisted, morbid way she knew he still loved her.

"Come on baby, lets go home. He's not worth it!" She said. She pulled Peter towards her for a cuddle and kissed him fully on the lips. Frank clenched his fists, jealousy dripping from every part of his body. Peter sensed what she was doing and put his arm around her waist, making sure his hand landed on her backside. She returned the favour by doing the same. Frank felt sick, it killed him to see her with Peter.

"Go get a table Sally, Ill be one second." He said and followed Carla and Peter outside. He watched as they walked down the street and saw Carla lean over and kiss Peter on the cheek.

"THIS ISN'T OVER BARLOW!" he yelled. Peter stopped and turned around. Carla grabbed hold of Peter's hand and gestured for him to move on. They wrapped there arms around each other and carried on walking down the street.

"Oh this isnt over by a long shot." Frank uttered out loud, the look of evil reflecting in his eyes.

**There you go, bit rushed but hope its ok. Please review my darlings, oh and my spell check aint working!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Howdy folks. Thanks so much for the reviews. Hope you are all enjoying the trial stuff, very hard to watch. Anyway heres Chapter 4, hope you enjoy it. **

She sat on the sofa in her cami and joggers, blanket effortlessy thrown over her. She was watching some trash on the Tv, not that she was really paying attention. It had been a difficult few days for her and Peter. She was trying to come to terms with the fact that Frank Foster could bump into her at any moment, the fact that he made her relive what he did to her every single day by being free. Then there was Peter, although everyone knew about their relationship, it wasn't the fairytale romance he had painted to her. He was staying at home, she was staying at home. Simon was not happy, and was mkisbehaving at any given opportunity. Then there was Leanne telling Stella about the accident and anyone who would listen that carla was a homewrecking slut who deserved all she got. Just then her phone buzzed, she picked it up **'New message Peter xxx'**

_Hey Baby, Sorry Simon has gone AWOL and Im currently chasin round the street lookin for him. Ill be with you ASAP love u xxx_

"Great" she said out loud and tossed her phone on the coffee table without replying. She hadn't actually spent the night with him since they went out for food in the bistro and that was a week ago. She picked up the remote and began channel hopping. She hadn't really done much. She had been confined to her flat, or his flat when Simon was at school or Dierdre and Ken's. Or Leanne's. Leanne was living at The Rovers, and inside, Carla wished she had taken Simon to live there too. But that was a selfish thing to think, so she managed to push it way into the pit of her stomach. She just wanted to walk into the Rovers and show everyone that Peter was her man, that she loved him more than anything in her life. This wasn't just a sleazy affair, it wasn't a quick fumble and then home. This was a love based on reality, honesty, friendship and a pure ache and desire to be with each other. However, right now a quick fumble and home was exactly how it felt.

Carla sighed and got up. She moved into the kitchen and opened the cupboards. She didnt exactly know what she was looking for she was bored. Then she spotted them way at the back. Two bottles of vintage red. She moistened her lips with her tongue. She just wanted to taste it, to feel like she belonged to something. She had always had a remarkable relationship with booze at times like this, the one thing that NEVER let her down. Her phone buzzing on the coffee table brought her to her senses. She walked over to it to see Peter's name flashing on the phone, he was calling her.

"Hey baby, you ok?" He asked

"Oh aye top of the world me" She replied sarcastaically.

"Oh come on love dont be like that." He said, hurt.

"Sorry, Did you find him?" She asked with concern.

"Yeh, little sod was at the Rovers, like father like son." He joked trying to make the conversation less awkward.

"How did he get there?" She asked confused.

"He snook across the road when I was in the bath, Im just tryin to get him away from Leanne now. She's promised to come over and read him a story..."

Carla inerupted abruptly, "She's FLAMIN WHAT?"

"Oh you know love, she's just trying to get him settled. Its hard for him."

"Oh its hard for him, well I got to see you more when you were with your flamin wife than I do now." Carla was disappointed and angry.

"Please don't be like this. It will sort itself soon I promise. We knew this would be difficult" he said sadly. She picked up the sadness in his tone, and didnt want Leanne to see him like this.

"I know I know, I just miss ya thats all." She said, "and Im a selfish cow."

"yeah but you're my beautiful selfish cow." He replied.

"Oi cheeky" She giggled at him. "OK, Ok you sort that. Ill be fine ere with my sky plus and tetley tea." He smiled to himself as he listened to her laugh as she spoke the words.

"I promise Ill see you tomorrow. Ill text ya in a bit." He said with sencerity.

"yeah yeah" she replied.

"Carla?" he said and waited for a reply.

"Just go already will ya Barlow." She laughed his favourite dirty giggle.

"I love you baby." He said, just as Leanne was in ear shot.

"I love you more." She replied and hung up on him.

She was gutted that she was spending another night alone and it made her skin crawl that Leanne was with him. She knew this would be a nightmare, but naively she thought they would have their honeymoon time once Leanne had found out. How wrong she had been. Leanne was in Peter's flat. They might be talking over a cuppa, they might be having a joke, they might be realising what they have thrown away. They might be discussing a reconciliation. They might be making up, in the only way Peter knew how. Carla gagged and headed straight for the kitchen. She grabbed the red wine, poured it into the nearest gold fish bowl sized glass and downed it. She poured another and then another. She didnt stop until her head felt wuzzy. She then made her way to the sofa with the remainder of the second bottle.

After another hour, both bottles were empty and Carla had passed out on the sofa. She had fallen asleep waiting for Peter to text her as promised, and her phone was laying on her chest. The vibrating woke her from her state. She didnt pay attention to the 4 letters that were falshing up on her screen, and when she finally realised what was happening in her drunken state, she definetley wished she would have. She picked up the phone and pressed the answer button,

"See I knew you couldnt resist, you gonna come round and show me how much you love me gorgeous" She slirred down the phone.

"Ohhhh with pleasure." Came the voice slyly. Carla immediately bolted upright. That did not sound like Peter.

"Peter?" She asked anxiously, with a slight begging tone to her voice.

"WRONG! Guess again?" He replied and laughed.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked, petrified. Her throat instantly became dry, her breathing rapid.

"Oh I want everything you owe me Mrs Connor, and much, much more..."

**Thats it. Bit shorter. I really hope Im doing Ok and you arent bored. There will be some Carter cuteness coming soon. :) Please review or I wont carry on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Howdy Folks! Well after a horrific week in Corrie, I thought Id treat you lovely people to a new chapter. I hope you like it... Thanks for taking the time to read, really appreciate it. **

**"**Wha? What ya gettin at Frank?" She replied trying not to let her voice quiver.

"Carla, Carla, Carla. You have half my business. And as for Barlow, Im not going to stop until you are finished you hear me?" He said with such venim Carla wanted to scream and hide.

She hung the phone up immediately and searched through her phonebook. She stopped when she got to 'P' and thought for a moment. He was busy with his son, she had caused so much hurt and pain. She had effectively ruined his life and he didnt need this shit. If frank had been found guilty, they could have got through it and survivied. Carla didnt know if she could survive anymore. She looked down at her wrists where the bruises had been, where he had pinned her down until she couldnt move. She gagged as she remembered his hands snaking up her inner thigh forcing her legs open. She swiftly got up and threw up the contents of her stomach into the sink. **BANG** thats when she heard it from outside the flat. She couldnt make out if it had been against her door or next to it. She started to shake. She felt her heart racing and struggled to breathe. She then literally threw everything out of each cupboard individually, looking for a drink. She looked deranged but lost and frightened. She needed something familiar, so the booze was the first thing she could think of, the most important thing. Drinking only hurt her, it didnt hurt anyone else. But the cupboards were bare. She couldnt stand to be alone right now the intense fear of being alone had taken over every pumping artery, every breathing alveoli, every chemical reaction in her mind. She grabbed her phone.

"Hi this is Peter's phone sorry I cant take your call right now, but if you leave me a message Ill get back to ya when I can"

She automatically relaxed at the slound of his voice. Maybe she could just sit and listen to his answerphone message all night, take comfort in the way he rolled the pronunciation of the letter R. She heard another bang outside. That was it. She grabbed her leather jacket and left the flat like her life depended on it, and right now it did.

She found herself practically running to the street. She was constantly aware of who or what might be behind her. She was loooking over her shoulder, in front of her, even jumping at her own reflection in a car window. This was not Carla, what had she become? She subsequently found herself standing outside the bookies. The warm light shone through the gap in his curtains. It was so inviting to her, yet she knew that inside this was probably not the case. He was the love of her life, she ached to be near him, she yearned to feel his touch. She needed to consume some of his strength, to drink back the power he gave to her by a single touch. She tried to call him again, but it went straight to voicemail once more. She immediately felt crushed, he was her drug and she needed a fix. She picked up a handful of small stones and began throwing them up at the window. She listened for the small tap against the glass as she waited for her hero to emerge. After 5 minutes his sillouhette appeared at the window. He looked down and saw her standing there, before swiftly moving to see her.

"Carla what ya doin here? Ive told ya love I need to take this slowly with Simon Ive just got him to sleep." He said firmly, but with a soft undertone. He looked at Carla, standing before him. She looked pale and her lips were blue. "Babe you're freezing, you're shakin' come on!" He took her by the arms and led her upstairs, Carla still maintaining silence. "Look you'll have to keep your voice down love coz he's been a little terror today. Sit down." He guided her to her seat on the sofa.

"Have you been drinkin?" He asked her.

"Frank phoned me." She said.

"He what? What did he say?" Peter asked, softly touching her leg in concern.

"Oh Peter, hes not gonna leave me alone. He's after the factory." She said, with a sadness in her eyes.

"Don't worry love that won't happen." He said as he tenderly drew circles on her porcelain cheek.

"Oh yeah like him getting off with r.. what he did to me wasnt gonna happen!" She sighed. "He's threatening me with the factory and you and I just dont have the energy for it ya know." She said as she saw Peter's concerned face turn into that of rage.

"Did he threaten you?" He said as he jumped up. Carla stood alongside him, shocked at his sudden reaction.

"Well he just said..." She stumbled over the words, she didnt want to enrage him even more.

"CARLA DID HE THREATEN YOU?" Peter shouted at her, she knew it would wake Simon.

"SHHHHHH!" She said nervously. "No he didnt and flamin calm down will ya."

"Im not having this Car, IM NOT HAVING IT!" and with that he was gone out of the flat door. Carla stood looking around the flat. She was panicking, she didnt know what to do. She needed to go after him, she was worried what would happen. She pulled out her mobile and dialled Michelle. Voicemail. SHIT! She tried Maria. No answer

"Why wont someone answer the flamin phone." She said out loud.

"Where's my dad?" A small voice emerged from the bedroom door. It was Simon. Carla felt sick. She didnt know what to do, she had only spoken to Simon a handful of times. _Come on carla get a grip, he's a kid, she kept telling herself. _

_"_Hiya mate, he's just had to pop out." She said trying to be friendly.

"I heard him shouting, is he drunk?" Simon asked. This broke Carla's heart. Although she had never had ay intention to have a child of her own, listening to how alcohol had effected this small innocence before her made her feel such compassion.

"No darlin he isn't." She said as she walked nearer to him to try and comfort him. He froze, his face racked with confusion.

"Has he gone to find Leanne?" He asked as his bottom lip quivered, "I want Leanne" He whimpered as small tears began to flood from his eyes. Not only did Carla have a child under her supervision, she now had a crying child. She suddenly remebered a few weeks ago when she had been casually flirting with Peter, as her and Michelle were walking to the pub. She stepped forward carefully until she was infront of Simon and bent down to his level.

"I tell ya what soldier. You go grab big Ted and Ill put ya coat on and we will go see if your dad is at Grandma Dierdre's yeah?" She said softly. He looked at her confused and frightened.

"Its ok Im ya Dad's friend. Im Carla, come on be brave and grab your stuff." She smiled at him and ruffled his hair. He returned to his bedroom as Carla stuffed extra strong mints in her mouth. This had certainly sobered her up and she felt fine, but she didnt want to appear at Deirdre's smelling like Newton and Ridleys. He emerged from the bedroom carrying big ted and his puffer jacket. Carla took it off him and carefully put his arms through the arm hole as he stared at her curiously.

"Can I have a sweet?" He asked.

"Oh I dont know about that." She replied and smiled. "I tell ya what lets show your dad how brave you can be by going to grandmas and Ill give ya one when we get there." He looked at her, working out whether he should accept the deal. He smiled and replied "Deal" before taking her hand and guiding her out of the flat.

She walked across the road and knocked on the door. Deirdre answered after what seemed like an age.

"Hiya." Carla said timidly.

"Oh hello." She replied looking at Carla with a half puzzled, half angry look.

"Is dad ere?" asked Simon.

"Er no love he isnt..." Deirdre replied confused, Simon's face dropped and Carla sensed this. She came down to his level again.

"Why dont you take one of these to your Grandad Ken." She asked and placed the packet of mints in his open palm.

"Thanks." He replied and ran inside.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Deirdre.

"I cant explain now, I need to get to Peter." replied Carla.

"Has he been drinking? I knew it you two combined are lethal! This is such an idioitc and stupid mistake. Why Carla?" She lectured.

"HE HASN'T BEEN DRINKING! HE'S GONE AFTER FRANK!" She yelled and with that she turned her back and ran down the street...

**Will Carla get there in time? Hope you enjoyed this guys. Sorry for mistakes, damn spell check being a tard again. Please review, it makes me update quicker ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Hope you are well. Here's the next chapter, bare with it, it flicks about a bit, hope its not too confusing. As always the divine Peter and Carla arent mine, if they were they would be in my bed. All characters belong to corrie. Please review and Ill carry on. Its a bit shorter than previous ones sorry and the spell check thing, yeah that.**

Carla hastily ran down the cobbles trying to think. Firstly, she had checked to see if his car was still outside the flat, and it was. She had been into Dev's and down Victoria Street and there had been no sign of him. She banged the side of her temples with her hand as she tried to think. Peter couldn't have gone to Frank's house because he hadnt taken the car. She had seen what he had done to Frank the first time around, and that was with half the street and the police holding him back. What if he got to Frank and he was alone? What would happen then? She decided her next destination would be the Rovers, even though she would get a frosty reception...

_"Well, well, well if it isn't the cheating scum bag himself." Frank said smugly as Peter entered the factory. Peter was staring at Frank with a glare laced in anger and hatred. He didnt repond just stared into Frank's eyes, seeing straight through to his rotten core._

_"If you've come to see Carla, she went home a while back. We had a very ammicable discussion about me finishing the paperwork and I even offered to give her a lift home. Its all very civilised now you see. Now there's no bail conditions." Frank smirked at Peter as he walked towards him._

_"You think you're so clever don't you Foster." Peter said through gritted teeth. He could feel himself getting angrier. _

_"Well, Im the one standing here guilt free, whilst you two home wreckers can't even go to the local for a drink." Frank replied calmly._

_"You won't get away with this Frank, I swear to you, if you continue to threaten her you will be eating your steak through a straw." Peter replied as he stopped just metres in front of Frank._

_"Oh threats to add to your lies and assault charge, you know you cant touch me Barlow. Ive won. So why don't you forget about Carla and try and salvage what is left of your pathetic life, you know it won't work." Frank said as he shook his head and folded his arms. He then let out a laugh._

_"Oh you think this is funny do you?" Peter yelled as he edged forward and pushed Frank. He then moved back again and re gained his composure. "You didn't win Frank, you lost. Who's the one who she tells she loves everyday? Who's the one who gets to sleep in bed with her in his arms every night and whos the one who will get to spend the rest of his life with her? You know what, you can take away everythin here Frank, but I will always have the one thing YOU will never have." Peter said right into franks face, "SHE. LOVES. ME." he let each word roll slowly off his tongue, as he watched the physical effect those words had on Frank's tortured soul. Frank could feel Peter's hot, cigarette laced breath hit his face with every word and his blood began to boil. He pushed Peter back and stepped into his face. His eyes had changed from calm, rational Frank, to the Frank that had been in Carla's apartment that horrific evening._

_"Oh Yeah? Well Ill always be there Peter." Frank said as he took hold of Peter's jacket collar. Peter began to slowly move back, sensing Frank may have just entered the twilight zone, and he knew what he was capable of. "Everytime you kiss her, she will think of me. Everytime you run your hands over her silky tanned thighs, she will feel me. Every time you go to FUCK HER she will picture me. How does that feel Barlow? Everytime you are giving her one, she will remember that night for the rest of her life. I took the power from her Peter, and she will always be mine."_

_With that, Peter saw red. It took a moment to register what Frank had said before he lunged forward at him. "YOU BASTARD" he cried as he punched Frank with all his strength, directly in the face. Frank fell backwards over a machine and onto the floor just beside the door to the factory. Peter was ready to pick him up and give him another hit to match the previous one. Peter wanted to smash him in the face until he was no longer recogniseable, he wanted to kill him. He went to move forward, when the inner factory door opened..._

Carla came out of the Rovers, having received the exact reception she thought she would get. Her heart was beating rapidly and her breathing had become irratic. She knew she was running out of time. She glanced up and down the street and thats when she saw it. Frank's car was parked outside the factory, he was still at work. She could have sworn he left right after her. She ran across to the factory and paused outside the door. She swallowed hard before pushing the outside door open, and bursting through the inner door.

"PETERRRR! PETER YOU IN ERE?" she stopped dead in her tracks. She saw him standing in the corner at the other side of the factory, his back to her. He turned to look at her, his face was the colour of a snow filled sky. His eyes were glazed over with fear.

"Peter whats wrong?" she said worridly. She slowly approached where he was standing, and took hold of his shoulders. He was shaking beneath her delicate hands.

"Peter you're shaking what...?" and thats when she saw him. Frank was laying on the ground in front of him, his head resting in a crimson puddle of liquid. His nose was bloody, but the rest of him was completely in tact. Carla gasped, and then gagged as the colour of her face changed to match that of her lovers. She stood for a minute taking in Frank's lifeless shell before her. She had thought about seeing him like this many times in her head, she had even wished to see his limp lifeless carcass rotting infront of her. But now this thought had become a reality, she was petrified. Petrified that the cold blooded murder had been commited by the hands of her lover. That was it, everything was over. The life they had planned together, her life, was finished. What if they thought it was her? She would be prime suspect?

"Peter what have you done?" She whispered. "What the fuck have you done?" She repeated, this time much louder. She turned and bolted for the door,

"Carla wait! Let me explain, Carla!" He went to follow as she ran through the doors of the factory and out into the night...

**ooohhhhhh well I think the spoilers may have had some influence of my thought pattern for this story. I hope that worked, let me know what you think guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi. Ok here's the next chapter. Its very dialogue heavy , just to warn you. Im not feeling very descriptive, more action based tonight. Hope you enjoy and please review. I hope you aren't getting bored... **

They heard a powerful pounding on the door. His arm instinctively wrapped around the small of her back, and she clung onto him. The rapid pace of their thumping heart beats seemed to join together in a singular rhythm, playing out a song of fear and dread. They both gulped down the feeling of vomit that had arisen in their throats and looked at each other in the eyes. Its times like this when they became one, when nothing in the world mattered but each other. The bang on the door repeated for a third and final time before the words:

"Carla Connor are you in there? We have a warrant. Please open the door I am DCI Jordan of the Manchester police..."

**24 hours earlier**

__With that, Peter saw red. It took a moment to register what Frank had said before he lunged forward at him. "YOU BASTARD" he cried as he punched Frank with all his strength, directly in the face. Frank fell backwards over a machine and onto the floor just beside the door to the factory. Peter was ready to pick him up and give him another hit to match the previous one. Peter wanted to smash him in the face until he was no longer recogniseable, he wanted to kill him. He went to move forward, when the inner factory door opened...__

__Peter stood back as the older lady entered the building. He took hold of his hand and traced his fingers over his knuckles, wincing in pain. He looked worried, he didn't know how she was going to react.__

__"Peter, can you kindly step away from my son!" She shouted angrily. Peter backed away towards the office as she entered the factory.__

__"Mum its ok, Peter and I are just trying to sort out a little disagreement." Frank said smugly as he wiped the blood away that was dripping into his mouth.__

__"What have you done to my son?" She asked looking towards Peter slightly dismayed. Peter shook his head:__

__"Ive given him what he deserves!" Peter replied as he lent against the office door. __

__"And you think that is your duty? To punish my son?" She asked Peter. A calm, rational expression had appeared on her face which confused Peter some what. He didnt respond just folded his arms and looked at them both. __

__"Mother, please just go over to the Rovers, Ill join you shortly." He said as he walked away from the door and to the back of the factory, as not to draw attention to them. She folded her arms and step by step began to follow him. __

__"You see Peter..." she continued staring at the back of Frank's head "As a parent, you understand, you know that you would do your best by your boy, you would do anything to protect them, to make their life the best you possibly can" Peter looked up from the floor frowning at Anne who continued to stare at the back of Frank's head. Frank stopped in the back corner and turned towards his mother smiling proudly.__

__"You bring them up to be successful, wealthy and support them with any dreams they have. Isn't that right Peter?" She looked towards him.__

__"mmmmmm" he muttered, still confused. He flattened the collar on his jacket nervously, whilst Frank's face still beamed with pride. __

__"You see, you can do all that for them Peter and they still turn into a vile, disgusting, FILTHY RAPIST DONT THEY FRANK?" She yelled, Peter shifted uncomfortably on his feet as he watched the scene develop. Frank's face fell to the floor. Inside he couldn't understand why his mother had just said those things. He wasn't a rapist, he had only done it to Carla because he loved her so much.__

__"Pardon?" he uttered at his mother, cool, calm and collected. __

__"I heard everything Frank! How could you? How could you do that to her and then lie to me like this. You have made me out to be a fool, you have violated an innocent woman. How could you do this?" Anne asked, tears running down her face. Frank suddenly laughed out loud and paced around in a circle. When he turned back around to face them, the rational Frank had been replaced by the monster once more. It was as if the devil himself manifested inside Frank's body. __

__"Innocent? Like hell she was innocent. The dirty slut was having it away with him behind my back, she broke my heart mum." He pointed towards Peter in anger before banging his fist on a machine table. __

__"Does that mean she deserved to be RAPED?" Anne asked angrily, her tears hitting the cold factory floor.__

__"She deserved all she got, I gave her everything, I risked my life and how did she repay me? By fucking an alcoholic booky waster behind my back." Peter banged the office door and began to move towards Frank. Anne held her hand out, silently instructing Peter that she had it under control.__

__"Your lies Frank, they nearly killed Carla, you've humiliated me. You've broken me. I would have walked to the end of the earth and back for you, as would your father. Your father. You make me sick you and your horrible, disgusting lies HAVE EVEN KILLED YOUR OWN FATHER!" She moved towards him, sobbing uncontrolably now , trying to reach for his neck. He moved back and laughed nastily in her face.__

__"Oh mother, mother, mother. Like you even cared about him. You didn't love him, You just married him for his money. See, you are just like her, a dirty slut who deserves everything she gets!" He turned away from her and put his arms in the air laughing hysterically. In a split second, Anne picked up a disregarded, empty metal tube that had once been full of beautiful fabric. She felt over come with rage. She felt sick. Angry. Frutrated. Broken. Empty. All the things that he had probably made Carla feel. Peter noticed her lifting the ____heavy tube and tried to lunge forward to go and grab her. He was too late. With all her force she smacked frank round the side of the head with the heavy metal tube. It seemed to be happening in slow motion. Frank's legs buckled from under him. His eyes blood shot, his mouth open. He turned as he dropped to his knees and fell back. His body began to twitch as the thick, crimson liquid began to escape from the dent in his head. Peter looked into his eyes, they seemed to reflect the last part of evil that was inside him, before slowly being sucked away with his life. There was no remorce, he just grinned at Peter before his eyes slowly closed and his body became motionless. __

__Both Anne and Peter stared at his body for what felt like an age. neither of them dare approach him, in fear he would master all his strength and ressurect himself to cause one last fatal blow to either of them. Suddenly Anne put her hand to her mouth and let out a huge cry. Peter tried to approach her unsure what to do. She began to sob uncontrolably, before turning to Peter.  
>"Im sorry. Tell carla." She gagged, as her hands shook violently. Peter felt sick. He tried to move towards Anne who stared at Frank, transfixed. <em>_

__"Im sorry" She whispered again as she dropped the metal poll to the floor, the echoing sounding like an atomic bomb had exploded as it vibrated through the factory. She then hastily turned and bolted out of the factory, leaving Peter standing over Frank's lifeless shell. __

**__TO BE CONTINUED...__**


End file.
